


葬礼之后，冷却之前|After the Funeral, before the Grief

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1850s, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, indication of prostitution, tuberculosis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>陌生人躲开了他的伞，靠着墓碑坐下来，坐进了毛绒绒的雪地里，抱着膝盖，洁白的雪托着他肮脏的裤子和衣袖。“神父，你走吧，我要在这里呆着。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	葬礼之后，冷却之前|After the Funeral, before the Grief

殡葬工还没有来，天气就已经变坏了，雨滴窸窸窣窣地穿过天窗掉到人群身披的斗篷和长袍上，黑色的皮毛憔悴地倒伏，硬梆梆地冻成涂抹了蜡的钢针。冰冷又潮湿的空气里弥漫着刚刚开始的腐烂和浸透了香料的蜡烛烧化了的味道，所有的人都在小心地皱着鼻子，交头接耳地传播着小声的牢骚。神甫披着一身绣着银线的黑袍子，已经从高台上走了下来，腋下夹着硬皮书，时不时地把沾到地面的过长下摆往上提，以免被濡湿的地毯染上脚印的肮脏颜色。穿堂风从教堂敞开的大门中灌进来，不停地撞击灯盏和火苗，直到链条和烛台都发出危险的震动声。这场雨随时都会转换成一场暴雪，用不了多久就能把新鲜的土坑填充满松垮垮的雪粉。弥撒已经结束了许久，人群站在寒风中瑟缩着，柩车静静地在他们的围绕中承受着责难的目光，仿佛要为其中盛放的正在腐烂的尸体和雨雪天气的降临负责，他们本可以坐在室内的沙发里心满意足地接过女仆端来的热巧克力，而不是听窗帘沉重地拍打高顶窗户，嗅闻从窗帘皱褶里掀出来调兑着死亡味道的烟灰。直到几个戴着雨帽的下等人埋着头从门口钻了进来，所有人都如释重负地叹了口气，等着他们屈下小腿，把横梁架上肩膀，站起来驼着背往外走。

紧随着灵柩，神甫和打伞的仆役最先走出来。唱诗的迫不及待地唱起了日经课文，震动着干哑的嗓子，如同把葬礼的参与人员往外撵，后者们心甘情愿地迈着小快步往外逃跑，撑起黑伞或者掀起斗篷帽子，女人们对着寒风捂住了脸，扶住了各自男伴的胳膊，把身体贴上去取暖又不敢在葬礼上展露太多亲昵，老人的拐杖在门口台阶的光滑平面上打滑。到墓地的路很长，雨水把铺路石子缝隙中的泥土溅了出来，石子在鞋底的轮番按压下又往路基里沉下一些。

雨水从伞尖滑下来砸进神甫的眼睛里，冰冷的雨水被眼球捂成热水，他只能眨眨眼把它们逼出去，仿佛为死者展示了一副多余的同情，可实际的情况是他对死者了解有限。一名从北方来继承家业的年轻人。肺结核往往青睐这个年纪的人，神甫在两年前还经常在礼拜中看见过他，直到去年冬天开始才渐渐出勤稀疏，不久之后就听说他已病卧不起。再次见到他的时候只是一个星期前，年轻人的整张脸都快被枕头吞没了，潮热的脸庞上飘浮着猩红色的红晕，眼窝和面颊深深地凹陷下去。他说话声音很脆弱，残余的气力已经不多，忏悔没有讲出几句就又陷入了昏迷。两天之后他就接到了主持葬礼的邀请。

和所有脆弱的死者一样，神甫只最多只和他们在生前谈过几句话，如果他们不是虔诚到常来忏悔的信徒，就只有病榻前的几句忏悔，他对他们的了解只能通过寥寥几句虚弱的低语。树枝从上面伸下来钩住伞骨，戳动伞面，冻脆的枝条被结实的油布刮断。他的死者就在离他几尺远的地方，他却对他一无所知，就像以往的无数场葬礼一样，在这一行呆久了就是这样，每一条上天国或者下地狱都会变得毫无意义，终有一天，他会像这些殡葬工一样，把尸体当作沉重的匣子，扔进草草铲出的长方形坑洞里，填埋之后毫无记挂，目光空洞地等待着下一具等待埋葬的尸体。

最后一铲土被铲尖挑起来盖在了埋尸洞上，人群窸窸窣窣地转身离开了，神甫把经书交给了仆役，接过伞柄，驱赶他随着其他人一起离开。天色已经近黄昏，树林里回荡的声音越来越让人担心。神甫看着新鲜的泥土，混合在泥土里面的几根枯草，刻字依然清晰的墓碑，一根石头十字架耸立在弧形的碑顶。

“多米尼克·威尔霍夫·赫克斯（1825-1859）”。窄小的墓碑留下局促的空间，只够刻下墓主人的姓名和生卒年。急着掩埋的病卒尸体没有时间等待一柄精良雕凿的石碑，他也没有存世的家人费心墓葬的体面，可以想见这方坟地日后不会有人寄花，不出两年就会荒废，直到只有每日巡逻的守墓人才能分辨出一片野草中的浅浅的突起是坟墓的位置。直到举着伞柄的手在寒风中冷却下来，鞋底陷进了湿软的泥土中，神甫才转过身。原来他背后还站着一个人，头顶塌着一顶湿透了的报童帽，眼睛藏在帽檐下的黑暗里。神甫看得出来，他正在看着他。

“你认识他？”这个高大的男人裹在一件短袍里，粗呢围巾缠着脖子，一双手藏在口袋里，语调悲伤，他的问题里就像藏了十个更多的问题。神甫听过这样的声音，那些在肺结核流行期丧失他们未婚妻的干粗活的小伙子，曾经快活的下等人，被突如其来的巨大悲痛一棍子击垮，推入了高雅人长期独享的那口漩涡里，叙述出脆弱的语气还很粗糙，同等的悲痛施加在熟悉 这种脆弱的贵公身上就会变成印刷出来的哀歌。但他这样披着短袍的人只会揣着口袋，在雨中发着抖，询问另一个出于不明原因在葬礼后留下来的人。神甫不得不躲避着他的眼神，陌生人看起来就像危险的动物，天空正在变黑，雪花从树杈间红棕色的缝隙中漏了下来，堆积在石头上已经有薄薄的一层。“我不认识他，”神甫裹紧了袍子，一只手握紧了伞柄，“他看上去像一个熟人。死去的熟人。”

“啊。”陌生人点点头，蹲在潮湿的泥土上方，从口袋里掏出一只手，抚摸着石碑，不再看神甫，这让他略有松懈。“我还以为能有什么人更加了解他一点。”

虽然对陌生人的警惕没有退去，但是共同的悲戚撬开了神甫的嘴，他知道现在问话有些不明智。“你是他什么人？”陌生人听到他的话有些迟钝，仿佛没有准备好这个问题的答案。大多数人不需要就能回答，看着他张开的嘴灌进了雨水，从下巴上的黑胡须上掉下来，神甫突然明白了他的迟疑。蹲着的人握着墓碑上的十字架，随后掌心沿着碑面滑下来，擦过名字和年份的雕刻痕迹，抠着那几道还没变圆润的切口。他说，“我不是他任何人……他，付钱给我，换我的陪伴。”“陪伴”这个词让神甫的脊椎骨变得僵硬，接着浑身都如同受凉了一般打着抖。男人继续说下去，“我连他家住哪里都不知道，他不告诉我，还叫仆人打我，在我跟踪的时候。如果不是讣告，我都不知道他什么时候下葬。我甚至以为他回爱尔兰了。”他的声音几乎带着柔情，配合着他的意大利口音和巨大的恐怖身躯，如同在讲述一个结局是仇人死亡的故事。他抬起头，朝着神甫的方向看了一眼，但目光没有真正地落在他身上，更可能是他背后的一株松树。“你认识的那个熟人，是什么人，是爱尔兰人吗？”

“是。”神甫不知为什么回答了他。以前路过那些街道的时候，他只会掩上眼皮，躲在马车的车窗后面，不去看那些招徕肉体生意的人，默默祷告着，恳求主宽恕他们的灵魂。而现在这样的一个人正在他面前不远的地方，讲述着发生在他生活中的死亡突然变得轻而易举。通过他说话的方式，神甫只看到了一个悲伤的普通人，在坟墓面前，所以承受失去的人被拉到了同样的水平面上，等级变得无足轻重。他说出来了，他平日里绝对不会对任何人说，但这是个下贱的陌生人，不会有人相信他的证词。“我的爱人。”他看了一眼雨帘中蹲坐的男人，顿时就知道了他根本不关心神甫的私情，更无法体会到他内心的撕裂和枯萎。“我爱她，身份或许拘束我的行为，却无法停止我的情感。”他轻轻地对着雨水说。

“她怎么死的？”

“分娩。”之后是沉默，他的面部表情僵直了。已经是十多年前的事，却像始终难以启齿，死亡的惩罚一如既往地悬挂在头顶嘲笑着他。但是孩子还活着，无耻行为造就的伤痛如同火钳在皮肤上烙下的丑陋疤痕，他把她送走了。陌生人从嗓子里喷出一声笑，惹怒了神甫，但冷静随后降临，他想起来他们都是罪人，死前会被宽恕，可是在宽恕降临之前的现在他们依然是罪人。陌生人的漠然提醒了他们的陌生，神甫想要离开，他知道自己说得已经太多了，而且雪已经堆积了起来。陌生人时不时用手掌擦掉墓碑上的积雪，他担心他会一直这样擦拭下去，天黑之后冻死在坟地里面。“你说他派人打你——”他试探着问话，“可是你还在这里，守着他的坟墓。”

陌生人暴躁起来，手指甲卡在了沟槽里，不留神向后倒下，胳膊肘戳进了泥巴里。他站起来，扶了扶自己的帽子，盖住头发。“他恨我，把所有的愤怒泼向我，指责我把他的生活变得混沌不堪。他说的没错，他应该有更好的人生。可现在，他连人生都没有了。”他的声音又低下去，好像在自言自语，神甫站得足够近，听清了他的话，“他恨我，我知道这是真的。但又是假的，他要我离开，是因为恨我。他只是快死了。”

“我很抱歉。”神甫举着伞，想把伞下的空间匀出一些给陌生人，但圣洁的袍子会沾上污秽。

“他以前每个礼拜日都会来找我，穿上那件颜色黯淡的短袍子。他的指肚上有茧子，但我知道他是上等人，他里面穿着丝绸。后来我才知道他的黑头发是染出来的，他发根发红。不想让人一眼看出他是北方来的。”

长期卧病让他不能继续染黑它们，神甫回想起陷进枕头里的红色头发，失去生命力的苍白皮肤和湿漉漉的垂死微笑。他想到的不是他，而是她去世之前握着他手指的样子，手心的握力渐渐消失，垂下来砸在床单上，头发瞬间变成了枯萎的稻草颜色。他没有看到这位年轻人的尸体，他不知道是不是也变得枯黄。但是面前的陌生人只记得它们曾经的鲜活颜色，藏在伪装的黑色之下，衬着顺滑丝绸和粗糙的床单，而不是铺满腐殖质的棺底。“但是他确实富有，有了他之后我就再也没去伦敦港卖过苦力，也不用再找别人。他的确瞧不起我，撕毁过我的画，说它们丑陋不堪，我觉得是因为他不能承受我画的是他。而且他的确喜欢给我钱。’

“但那只是前半年的事。后来他给了我一笔钱，叫我滚回欧洲。我揪住他的头发，让他痛到大哭。于是钱没能留下来，我没有回欧洲，也没钱买颜料了。他逃回北方，我守在国王十字等他回伦敦，跟着他的马车跑了一路。我就是那次被打断了一根肋骨，麻醉剂没退的时候，我看到有个人站在病床前，手揣在口袋里，我知道是他，然而眼前看不清任何清晰的东西，没法伸手拽住他，求他别走。醒来之后我就再也没有见过他，直到今天。”他抚摸过墓碑的手还垂在身侧滴着水，墓碑顶上已经积了一层白色，墓园的篱笆也变成了白色，泥土冻硬之后踩在上面有破冰的“嗤啦”声。

神甫想着他死在十多年前的爱人，她的影像已经模糊。他甚至没有眼前这个陌生人幸运，他不能频繁地拜访她的坟墓，玷污她死后的名誉；他只能作为家庭的朋友在一些安息日短暂地停留，或者在别人的下葬之后悄悄地探访，即使知道她的灵魂已经上升天国，人世间的坟墓只埋藏了再无承载用途的骨骼。脚下的尸骨还留存着皮肉，灵魂还在奔赴终途的道路上，可是陌生人还沉浸在墓主人活着的时候未能纾解的痛苦中。他慷慨地朝着他的头顶递去了一方伞。陌生人转过头看了看他。

“你何时离开？夜晚要降临了。”神甫知道有些人无法离开新坟，但这是初冬，人会在夜晚的风雪中感染伤寒，这个人连看医生的钱都没有。他被投了一个怪异的眼神。陌生人躲开了他的伞，靠着墓碑坐下来，坐进了毛绒绒的雪地里，抱着膝盖，洁白的雪托着他肮脏的裤子和衣袖。“神父，你走吧，我要在这里呆着。”他把下巴藏进了领口。

神甫离开之后，回头遥望了三次，每次都只能看到影子变得更小，外衣的下摆垂在地上，头靠着墓碑，似乎整个人都要和它一起被雪埋住。

神甫多走了几步路，一边走着，一边迈开腿小心地跨过那些被积雪覆盖住的沟壑，绕过低矮的墓碑群，找到了他的那口坟墓，虽然名字被雪盖住了，但十多年下来，他已经轻车熟路。他从袍子里掏出了一条用报纸小心包裹的东西，展开来是一束粉红色的玫瑰。神甫最终还是用报纸包住了玫瑰的花杆，只露出了花朵的一点粉色，弯下腰擦了擦碑前的石板，把玫瑰横放在了她名字的下面。

他在公墓门口的房子里找到守墓人，告诉他们里面有一个人需要被带走。他有些抱歉，虽然理解他的心情，但是不得不这样做。她刚下葬的时候，他也想陪着她埋进土里。

 

end

 


End file.
